deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 vs Link
ben 10 vs link.png|Zacisawesome101 sharaku ben 10 vs link.png|Sharaku Jr. Description Cartoon Network vs Nintendo, which of these two green-clad heroes with a powerful object on their wrist will win in a battle to the death? Interlude Wiz: When you think of the powerful savior in the world, who do you think of? Mario? Sonic? Boomstick: Well, definitely not these two kids! ''' '''Boomstick: Ben 10, wielder of the most powerful weapon in the world, the Omnitrix Wiz: And Link, the wielder of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ben Tennyson (Cues - Ben 10 Theme Song) Wiz: It started when an alien device did what it did. Boomstick: And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid! Wiz: Benjamin Tennyson was what you could expect from a ten-year old boy. He hated school, was annoyed by his cousin and loved video games. Boomstick: And he was prepared to have a great vacation with his grandpa, until his cousin went along with him. Wiz: But above the skies, another battle was raging, cosmic entity Vilgax set out to find the Omnitrix, a portable library of DNA. Boomstick: See, Vilgax wanted the watch's DNA so he could create an alien army that would take over everything. Wiz: To stop Vilgax, people shot the Omnitrix down to Earth to find someone to control and harness its powers. Boomstick: And while walking, Ben saw the Omnitrix crash down, so he went to investigate, and it latched onto his wrist. ''' (Cues - Astronut) Wiz: While the Omnitrix doesn't look like much, it stores many different aliens that Ben can transform into at the push of a button. Also, since it was originally meant to be a communication tool, so it comes equipped with plenty of useful features. '''Boomstick: Like a radio, universal translator, a distress signal, advanced A.I. and a special pulse blast if anyone tries to force the watch of his wrist, kinda wish I had that on my shotgun leg... Wiz: OKAY. Well, if Ben sees a new alien he'd like to replicate, he can scan for their DNA and just like that, boom, he's a new alien. However, the Omnitrix's DNA is bound with Ben, if someone transforms into a human while wearing the Omnitrix, they would become Ben. Boomstick: Throughout his Life, Ben has come across plenty of aliens that he's stored, fought as and scanned, so he can do all this crazy stuff. With his very first and most iconic transformation, Heatblast, he can control and shoot fire. Wiz: He can control ice with Big Chill as well as control water with aliens like Water Hazard, control Earth and create shockwaves with aliens like Armodillo and Four Arms. Boomstick: He can run fast enough to dodge lightning as XLR8, absorb and manipulate energy as Feedback, and fly with many different aliens, like, almost all of Ben's aliens have some sort of flight thing with them. Wiz: He can control the fundamental forces of our universe with aliens that can manipulate gravity, time and radiation. Boomstick: He has plenty of nerd aliens, too. Grey Matter is a small alien that can understand and manipulate machinery in seconds. Brainstorm has an IQ of one nonillion. That's a lot of zeroes. Wiz: Diamondhead can survive explosions and turn his arms into blades and- Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz. This is getting boring, let's change it up a little. Walkatrout is one of Ben's worst aliens, because he's a fish with legs, Mole-Stache punches people with his moustache and he can lift up full trucks. Wiz: And...he literally has an alien named...The Worst. Yes...I know. Boomstick: You know what's crazy? He isn't even all that bad! The Worst can absorb kinetic energy, resist heat and corrosive things like acid. ''' Wiz: But as he got older, his aliens got so...so much more powerful. He has things like Way Big, who's basically a giant kaiju that can shoot energy blasts so strong that they hurt a being made of pure energy. '''Boomstick: And remember Feedback? Yeah, THAT dude can catch the Big Bang, and then fire it at a monster, which created a time loop and saved everyone. I mean, what the hell? Wiz: The Omnitrix has a special A.I. which can individually react to attacks on Ben or voice commands. If Ben is in mortal danger, the Omnitrix will change him into whatever alien it thinks he needs at the time. Boomstick: And similar to this, in the original series, even if the Omnitrix had just timed out, it would immediately recharge and allow him to change aliens. Like when Kevin 11 was about to kill him and when Z'Skayr was about to possess him. Wiz: Not to mention, Ben has unlocked Master Control. Master Control is a special code in the Omnitrix, which, when inputted into the watch, lets him use it however he wanted. This is extremely useful to Ben, because before this, the Omnitrix had a automatic cooldown for about 5 minutes to stop the users DNA from being permanently disfigured. Boomstick: Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien. He is a radioactive monster that can shoot atomic blasts, cause nuclear explosions, manipulate light energy, heat generation, fusion energy manipulation and even freaking fly! Wiz: Atomix also has energy shields, but the way he shoots energy blasts is kind of stupid. Boomstick: Whaddya mean? How can it be-''' ''Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!'' ' '''Boomstick: (Laughing) What the hell is that?' Wiz: But he doesn't need to chant that every time, thankfully. Boomstick: But aside from that, there is one alien that is almost guaranteed victory. Alien X. Wiz: Alien X is a Celestialsapien, an ancient race of cosmic entities born at the dawn of creation. He is an absurdly powerful alien capable of planet level combat, flight, and reality warping. Boomstick: He can fly faster than light, duplicate himself, control minds, reverse time, use telekinesis and simply erase people from existence! He's even tough enough to survive the complete DESTRUCTION OF THE UNIVERSE! Wiz: Even more crazy than that, he just went and remade the whole universe, down to the smallest detail. A rough estimate from a NASA physicist says that the total mass energy of the universe in joules it a four followed by 69 zeroes. Boomstick: Nice. Wiz: No. Just...No. Boomstick: But Alien X is made of three personalities, and if they cannot completely agree with something, they will be unable to move until they decide. So, if Alien X wanted to get milk, and one personality says they don't need milk, they just have to stay there, while the milk rots. Wiz: Technically, yeah. However, Ben managed to convince the other two personalities that that rule is quite stupid and that he should just take control all the time. Boomstick: Alien X was even fast enough to create a galaxy sized black hole to defeat a giant alien monster, which we previously said meant that Alien X had to have been moving 7 quadrillion times the speed of light. ''' Wiz: Alien X is overpowered, sure. However, he doesn't keep these powers as his normal human form. '''Boomstick: But considering Master Control and the Omnitrix's A.I., does it really matter? I mean, for a kid he's done an awful lot. He's saved the Highbreed's from extinction and put an end to their conspiracy theorists and he's saved the universe and whooped Vilgax's ass more times than anyone can count. Wiz: The only thing that truly holds Ben back is his immaturity and being distracted fairly easily. He's actually pretty smart and only doesn't seem like it because he doesn't pay attention in class. Boomstick: He has a knack for getting himself in and out of trouble and he's a little cocky and arrogant sometimes. He also has a habit of slamming the Omnitrix dial down, which can turn him into a different alien than the one he wants. Wiz: But when all is said and done, Benjamin Tennyson is one of Earth's greatest defenders. (Ben Tennyson: It's Hero Time!) ''' ' ' ' Link (The Legendary Hero - Wind Waker) Wiz: Hyrule. A once peaceful kingdom, filled with monsters, beasts of evil and goddesses. '''Boomstick: And even with all that, Hyrule is STILL ruled by a lazy king with absolutely terrible guards.' Wiz: One day, tension in Hyrule rose to boiling point until a brutal and bloody war broke out, killing many in the process. Boomstick: One unfortunate soldier was slain, and his very sick wife had to flee. Jumping on a horse, she left for the woods with her very young son. ''' Wiz: But this was an illness that wouldn't quit, they were wounds of war. She took her son to the ancient Great Deku tree to stop her from losing him to the war. He was taken in and raised as a Kokiri. Unfortunately, she died from her injuries. ' '''Boomstick: However, the boy grew up to become the teenager we all know and control. The silent Link. Seriously, WHY DOES THIS GUY ''NEVER ''TALK!?' Wiz: There are many versions of Link, and they're all connected to each other, as Link is a multi-incarnate. Meaning that Link has 10 generations of experience. Boomstick: But there was a problem. The evil Ganon had taken over the land of Hyrule, and so three goddesses tasked him with defeating him. Wiz: To do this task, Link needed some serious firepower, and boy, does he deliver. The Goddess Sword, more commonly known as the Master Sword is an indestructible weapon made by the goddess Hylia. It is indestructible and repels light magic. Boomstick: And Link is a master at using it! He is able to cut through hordes of almost anything. It fits perfectly into his left hand and with the help of three medallions, is able to do crazy things. The Bombos medallion lets the sword shoot fire, the Ether medallion freezes foes, and the Quake medallion creates earthquakes, kind of obvious. Wiz: Link knows many techniques with the Master Sword. If he's at full health, he can launch beams of light to cut through his opponent, but he can use the Skyward Strike. After lifting his sword, goddesses will give the sword extra power, allowing Link to shoot a blue beam of light. Boomstick: But that's not all. Link has a Spin Attack which kills nearly everything around him. Also, the Master Sword can be turned into gold, which makes it almost four times as powerful as normal. ' Wiz: Link's done crazy things with the Master Sword. He's defeated Ganon in swordplay, defeated two masters, and even cut through trees with it. '''Boomstick: And if you have offense, you need to have a good defense, and luckily Link has that in spades. His Hylian Shield is indestructible and can block almost anything. ' Wiz: It can defend against fire and electrical attacks, and Link always has access to it, as it's strapped to his right arm. It can defend against practically anything. '''Boomstick: But that isn't all he has for defense. He has a chainmail shirt which helps defend from bladed and blunt attacks. He has the Red Ring, which can increase the durability of his chainmail by two, and the Blue Ring multiplies it by four. Link also has the Red and Blue Chainmail, which multiplies his defense by four again. This means that Link has his defense multiplied by 64! What the hell! Wiz: He also has a bunch of tunics that can cause him to drop Rupees instead of taking damage and hurting anyone that attacks him. Boomstick: But he has a lot more than that! He has all those different weapons! He has the Hero's Bow, which launches different arrows like fire arrows, ice arrows and light arrows, which kill evil. Wiz: Don't forget the bombs! Boomstick: Oh, the Bomb Arrows...Uh-ah, (Ahem), the bow basically transforms Link into Robin Hood. Actually, speaking of bombs, he has those in his insanely deep pockets! They have a 5 second fuse before the big ol' KABOOM! Yeah! ''' Wiz: He has many types of bombs, like water bombs, which can somehow explode in water...I don't get it either. He even, with the help on an Ancient Rune, has a Remote Bomb which he can somehow just...summon? I mean, it's not like there's a better description for it...Anyway, using a remote, he can delay a bomb's explosion. '''Boomstick: Speaking of Ancient Runes, he has the Stasis Rune, which can temporarily stop the flow of time for an object or opponent, freezing them in place. Any object that it attacked while frozen will store kinetic energy, which will explode once the Stasis wears off. Wiz: The Cryonis Rune creates ice pillars from water, which can be used as extra platforms, and the Master Cycle Zero is a motorbike that Link can use to get from place to place. It does require fuel, but Link can make it out of random food and waste products. Boomstick: The Hookshot is Link's grapple hook. He can use it to grapple from one place to another or pull objects towards him. He has a boomerang which can be used to retrieve objects from far away or as a weapon. Wiz: The Fire and ice Rods are magical rods that can fire, well, fire and ice projectiles to burn and freeze opponents. Link also has access to different types of boots that let him do many different things, the Iron Boots make him sink in those godforsaken water levels, the Pegasus Boots allow him to run in a straight line at incredible speeds, but being hit will immediately stop him and finally, the Hover Boots allow Link to hover in the air for a few seconds, meaning he can walk on water and thin air for a few seconds. Boomstick: Link can use multiple spells, which can give him various buffs or special attacks. Now, listing them all in great detail would take weeks, so we're gonna quickly list through them and leave out the useless ones. Wiz: The Shield Spell reduces the damage Link is dealt by half, the Life Spell heals Link three bars of health, the Fire Spell allows Link to shoot fire from the Master Sword... Boomstick: The Reflect Spell reflects different attacks off of his shield, the Thunder Spell allows Link to deal heavy damage to everyone around him, Din's Fire lets him shoot a powerful wave of fire, Farore's Wind allows Link to teleport, or more specifically, set up a point for fast-travel and Nayru's Love makes a crystal barrier that makes Link invulnerable for a few seconds. While it isn't magic, Link's Magic Cape makes him invisible for 17 seconds. Wiz: While Link's arsenal is something to behold, he hasn't done it all with his power-ups, in fact, he's pretty strong on his own. His Golden Gauntlets can withstand over 1 thousand tons of pressure, he can push and survive being crushed by large boulders and he can destroy stone blocks. Boomstick: He's fast enough to react to light based attacks, such as lasers, shown when he can dodge guardian lasers and reflecting light off his shield. Wiz: He's also faster than Yuga, who deflected a light arrow. He's even fast enough to swing his Master Sword three times in a second, and that's pretty good. Boomstick: He's even tanked attacks from Demise, who can not only create a dimension using only a sun, but who was quoted as 'conquering time itself' like, what the fu-What?! How does someone conquer time itself? Wiz: He can also stand in malice without dying, a substance that is so toxic it damages Link every second he stands in it, and a substance that can corrupt and curse other, weaker beings such as Lizalfoses and Moblins. Boomstick: Though, Link does have his faults. Namely, he relies too heavily on his gadgets to help him get the job done. If someone manages to take away his weapons, he will basically be helpless. Wiz: Also, Link doesn't specialize in any of his weapons, meaning that he hasn't mastered all of the weapons he possesses. Boomstick: Don't get in Link's way. He will mow you down, no matter the cost. (Link pulls the Master Sword out of the ground) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Poll Who are you rooting for? Ben 10 Link Who do you think will win? Ben 10 Link Draw Death Battle Ben Tennyson looked around before evaluating the staircase down to the dungeon. He was tasked with collecting a piece of the Triforce, a magical artefact that was immensely powerful. He was not supposed to use the Triforce piece, it's just that he was going to keep it somewhere safe, where no-one could get at it. "Welp. Here we go." Ben said as he started to climb down the stairs, it was very dark and Ben was holding a flashlight to let him see. He looked around, large spiders were crawling on the walls, he shuddered. Unbeknownst to Ben, another teenager was in the dungeon. The teenager rushes forward, cutting through enemies and dodging traps. This teen's name was Link, the hero of Hyrule. Link swing his sword in a big arc, slicing through and killing a monster protecting a magical chest. He grunted in happiness and walked over to the chest, Link pulls a key out of his pocket and twists it in the lock. With a creak, the chest opens, revealing a lot of Rupees and a magical crystal of some sort. Link inspects it with interest, putting his sword in its holster. Ben holds the torch up high and holds his right arm near an alien device on his wrist, the Omnitrix. He head yelling, a few grunts and large explosions or shockwaves. He supposed someone was trying to get to the Triforce piece first, so he quickened his pace. Ben reached a hallway, which was strangely lit up. He turned off his flashlight and threw it to his side. "Oh man, I wish Gwen were here..." Ben muttered as his footsteps echoed around the hallway. He turned a corner and what he saw completely distracted him. It was a boy dressed in green, putting a weird crystal in his pocket. He was very confused at why there would be another person in the dungeon. "Hi. I'm Ben. What are you doing down here?" Ben said politely. The boy in green said nothing. He couldn't have been any older than himself, so he was a bit annoyed with the silence. "Um...Okay. Well, you wouldn't happen to know of the Triforce, would you?" Ben enquired. With those words, the boy in green, Link, yelled and took a few steps backwards, clutching his wrist. Ben was a bit confused at Link's actions until he spotted a yellow glow on Link's hand. "What's that?" Ben said, pointing with his left hand. Link looked at his arm and jumped with shock and disbelief. Link ventured into the dungeon to retrieve the Omnitrix, a special device. Link was so shocked by this revelation he let go of his wrist. Ben spotted the Triforce of Courage on Link's wrist. "Oh, man. You beat me to it. Sorry, but I need that." Ben said, pointing at it. Link shook his head and pointed to the Omnitrix then to himself. "Oh. You want the Omnitrix?" Ben questioned hotly. "No dice." Link got upset and pulled out his Hookshot and fired it at Ben's wrist, the Hookshot wrapped around the Omnitrix and tried to pull it toward Link, but the Omnitrix started to glow bright green. "No. Wait! Stop!" Ben yelled, but it was too late. The Omnitrix released a wave of energy, knocking Link back and releasing the Omnitrix from the Hookshot. Link landed on his back, but did a backflip and got to his feet. He pulled out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "Okay, you wanna get physical?" Ben said, disgruntled. He was eying the sword and shield, his hand hovering over the Omnitrix. "Haaah!" Link held his sword high and yelled. It was a battle cry. "Let's go." FIGHT! Link rushed forwards, his sword still held high. Ben was taken aback and his hand drifted away from the Omnitrix. As Link jumped in the air to slice him in half, Ben rolled under him and jumped to his feet. When Link landed, Ben ran up to him and kicked him in the back, Link was barely phased by the attack and turned around, slicing his sword backwards. Ben backflipped away from the attack. "Alright dude, stop!" Ben yelled. "Stop or else I'll be forced to use it!" Link didn't stop and fired his Hookshot at Ben, who jumped to dodge it. "Fine, then." Ben lifted his arm up high and tried to bring it down onto his wrist, but Link grappled Ben's arm with the Hookshot and pulled it toward him, Ben was lifted off his feet and flew toward Link, who kicked him in the stomach. Ben flew backwards and rolled on the ground, kicking dust up everywhere. Ben got to his feet, angry. "It's Hero Time!" Ben yelled to the heavens. Before Link could react, Ben brought his hand onto the Omnitrix, which covered him in a green light. Ben's eyes became yellow, his body became crystalline and blue. "Diamondhead!" He yelled. Link rushed forward and brought his sword up high, ready to finish this battle quickly. He thrust his sword toward Diamondhead's arm. Diamondhead grabbed the Master Sword and threw it away, Link in tow. Diamondhead whipped around and shot sharp crystals in Link's direction. Link quickly blocked the attacks with his shield and jumped to his feet. Link pulled out the Hero's Bow and shot four arrows at Diamondhead with quick succession, but the arrows simply bounced off his body. "Close, but no cigar!" Diamondhead taunted. Link fired a Fire Arrow at Diamondhead, which lodged inside Diamondhead's arm and started to melt it. "Uh oh." Diamondhead muttered. Link took advantage of Diamondhead's distraction and pushed the Master Sword in Diamondhead's side. "Okay. Well, fight fire with fire, as they always say." Diamondhead whispered to Link. With a flash of green, Diamondhead transformed into Heatblast and with a mean uppercut, knocked Link away. Link landed on his feet and threw his Boomerang, which missed Heatblast. "HA! Hahahahahaa! You missed and I was like, two feet away from you!" Heatblast sputtered with laughter. Link smiled and held out an arm. The Boomerang turned around and whacked Heatblast in the back of the head, stunning him. Link caught the boomerang with his hand and smugly looked at Heatblast. "Ouch...Forgot about that." Heatblast said. Link followed the Boomerang with slices from the sword and a blast of Ice from the Ether Medallion. Heatblast backed up, cold and shivering. As Link started to edge forward, Heatblast released a stream of fire toward Link, who blocked it with the Hylian Shield. Link rolled away from the fire attacks and pulled out a bomb. "Careful with that!" Heatblast warned. Link threw it at Heatblast and ran backwards. The bomb blew up, sending Heatblast into a wall and the dungeon to crumble. "Now look what you've done!" Heatblast yelled. He used a large blast of fire to create a hole in the dungeon roof that reached the outside world. He used his fire as a jetpack to fly out of the collapsing dungeon. "Haaah!" Link yelled. He twisted his body into a special pose and activated Farore's Wind to teleport to the ground above the dungeon. Heatblast reached the surface and looked back toward the dungeon. "What an idiot..." he sighed. At least the battle was over. He started to walk away, but tripped over something on the ground. A bomb. Heatblast yelled in fright and tried to run, but the bomb detonated, blasting Heatblast away. Link was there, and he fistpumped the air to show his happiness. A flash of green distracted Link. He looked over to where Heatblast was sent too, but Heatblast wasn't there. Suddenly, something struck Link in the back oh his head. He turned around and saw...nothing. He turned back in time to see something blue and black rush toward him and kick him multiple times in the jaw. It was Ben's alien, XLR8. XLR8 rushed toward Link and delivered multiple kicks to Link from multiple angles. Link grew angrier and angrier before finally yelling in anger and using a Spin Slash around him, which strikes XLR8's side and causes him to trip. "Ouch." Link runs toward XLR8, but another flash of green stops him in his tracks. He looked around for a new alien, but couldn't find one. He had his sword and shield drawn. Was it an invisible alien? A sharp bite to his neck answered him. He fell to his knees, he tried to move, but couldn't. Link didn't understand, but when he saw a small grey alien, he realised it was Ben. "There we are. In case you're wondering, I'm Grey Matter. I just bit one of your pressure points. Your Hichu. You won't be going anywhere." Grey Matter jumps off Link's immobile body and transforms into Wildvine, a green plant-like alien. He throws explosive seeds all around Link and smiles. The seeds blow up, knocking Link into the air. Wildvine wrapped his vines around Link and brought him crashing to the ground. Link uses the Master Sword and cuts the vines. The vines grow back easily. Wildvine laughed and sent more vines at Link, which he cut. He slowly gets closer and closer to Wildvine and drives his sword into Wildvine's side. "ARGH! Well, then. Time for the big guns." Wildvine said. With a flash of green, he turns into Goop and gets away from Link. Another flash of green. Suddenly, a large kaiju-like alien erupts from the green light, Ben's alien, Way Big. Link yells and backs up. He pulls out a flute and plays a special tune. A bird caws and flies down to Link, who jumps in the air for it to carry him away. "No!" Way Big yells. He claps his hands over the bird, who lets out a final caw. The bird is turned into a gooey mush from the attack. Link gasps in shock and angrily drives his sword into Way Big's foot, causing Way big to look down, irritated. Link pulls the sword out of Way Big's leg and fires an Ice Arrow at Way Big's foot, freezing it. Way Bug tries to punch Link and crush him, but link uses another Ice Arrow to freeze his arm. Link equips his Pegasus Boots and runs at incredible speeds toward Way Big's frozen leg. He runs up Way Big's body, dragging his sword through Way Big's body as he does so. "You annoying little bug!" Way Big grunts, trying to swat Link off his body. He narrowly misses Link, who's forced to stop slicing Way Big with the sword to dodge the attack. Link runs up Way Big's head and jumps in the air, holding his sword pointed downward, underneath him. Way Big catches Link with a swat of his hand, knocking him to the ground. Link rolls to his feet and throws 3 Remote Bombs at Way Big's feet and uses a remote to detonate them. With a large BOOM! and a large shockwave, the bombs explode, tripping Way Big over. Link performs a special pose and fires a wave of flames with Din's Fire. The fire stuns and hurts Way Big, who falls to the ground, sending out a shockwave through the land, levelling trees in a 3-kilometer radius. Link uses the Ice Rod to freeze Way Big's legs. Link pelts arrow after arrow at Way Big's chest. Way Big's shakes with anger and strain and with a large crack and a large shattering noise, the ice breaks. "Talk about an icebreaker!" Way Big yells to Link as he gets to his feet. Way Big puts his arms together and charges up a large beam of energy. Link raises the Hylian Shield and activates the Bombos Medallion. "Take....THIS!!" Way Big screams, the beam of energy flies towards Link, while he stares at the beam of energy, his face lined with concentration. Link points his sword toward the energy beam and fires a continuous stream of fire at it. The energy flies through the fire, not slowed down in the slightest. Link backs away quickly, while hiding behind the shield. The energy hits against the shield, pushing Link backwards. His feet dig into the dirt while the energy slowly pushes him back. Link pulls out the Boomerang and throws it at Way Big. The boomerang whizzes through the air and smacks Way Big in the eye, distracting him and ending the beam of energy. "Your shield is good, but I'm just better than you in every way." Another flash of green. The new alien isn't large like Way Big, but it has an aura of power. It is an alien without a mouth, with something like space making up its body. Alien X. "You fight smart. I commend you. However, this battle is over now. I am Alien X, a Celestialsapien, the most powerful being in the universe, give up now. I do not want to kill you." Alien X said, calmly. Link grips his sword and fires a blast of fire toward Alien X. Alien X lifts his hand and the fire is suddenly just...gone, erased. "Haaaaah!" Link yells to the heavens. He raises his sword in the air and fires a Skyward Strike at Alien X, who zips to the left to avoid it. Alien X flies toward Link and grabs him by the tunic. He very softly flicks his hand upwards. Link is suddenly whipped upwards at incredible speeds. Link flies upwards into Earth's orbit, but it doesn't stop there, Link exits the planet entirely, finally stopping in the vacuum of space. Alien X flies up to meet him. Link whips his sword toward Alien X, but he twists his hand and suddenly, Link's arm is at his side, like he never tried to swing. "I control reality, Link. Yes, I know your name. Release the Triforce of Courage to me and I will let you leave this battle alive and well." Alien X said. Link shakes his head and clicks his fingers. The Stasis Rune comes into play, and time stops for Alien X. Link smiles and slashes at Alien X with the Master Sword from every angle. Link pulls out a Remote Bomb and detonates it next to Alien X. He fires multiple arrows into Alien X's chest. He gets ready to deliver a final blow, but the Stasis Rune wears out, releasing a large blast of kinetic energy. Link raises his shield to protect himself from the energy. Alien X looks down at his chest, full of arrows and back at Link, making no action toward him. Link roars with determination and anger and drives the Master Sword through Alien X's chest, the hilt of the sword hits Alien X's chest. Alien X merely scoffs and rotates his arm. Time suddenly stops and travels backwards. All of Link's attacks are now moot. Time resumes before Link uses the Stasis Rune. Alien X throws a punch at Link, sending him flying. Alien X flies to meet him and delivers a kick to Link's back, sending him back to the place he started it. Alien X flies over to Link and grabs him by the hair. Alien X brings Link's head downwards and his own knee upwards. Alien X's knee smacks Link in the nose, causing blood to spurt out of Link's nose. Alien X grabs Link by the throat and holds him high. "I will not ask again. Surrender." Link grips his Master Sword tighter and Alien X makes up his mind. He does spin similar to Mario's Firebrand and throws Link toward Earth. Link blasts towards Earth at incredible speeds, faster than the eye can see. Link enters the Earth's atmosphere and starts to burn up. He screams in pain as he burns up in the atmosphere. Link slams into the ground, in the middle of a field. The impact creates a crater and large shockwave, the impact killing Link instantly. The Triforce of Courage floats in the air above Link, which Alien X retrieves. Alien X reverts back to Ben Tennyson. "Sorry. This needs to be contained." Conclusion Boomstick: Woah. Awesome. Wiz: While both immensely powerful combatants, Ben 10 took every single category of this fight. Really, this was quite one-sided. Boomstick: Link may have been able to kill a universal being like Demise, that doesn't automatically put him in the same league as Alien X. Why, I hear you asking? Well, The Master Sword. Demise, like Ganondorf, is weak to holy weapons, which the Master Sword is. Wiz: Link may have been able to tank hits from Demise, who was able to create a dimension with a sun, there's no way he'd be able to stand hits from Alien X, who can survive the destruction of the universe, THEN RECREATE IT TO THE SMALLEST DETAIL. Boomstick: Link is just weaker in terms of strength, but what about durability, well, thanks to that pesky universe survival and recreation feat, Alien X takes that too. Sure, Link can tank hits from Demise, but that was like, one or two times. Link wouldn't be able to stand up to Alien X's universal attacking power, which he has demonstrated multiple times. Wiz: Link was also slower, while he can run pretty fast with the Pegasus Boots, he hasn't shown any fast running speeds in Base Form, and Alien X can fly 7 quadrillion times the speed of light, which Link has never shown to able to react or fight at that level. Boomstick: And while Link's many weapons were handy in keeping Ben occupied, Ben's one million, nine hundred and twelve aliens were just a bit too much for Link to handle. Wiz: And because of the flexibility of Master Control, it meant that Link always had to react to Ben's aliens and would need to immediately adapt to and develop a strategy against the aliens, meaning that he was always playing catchup. Considering Ben's absurdly powerful aliens, that wasn't the best place to be in. Boomstick: And if Link SOMEHOW managed to catch Ben off-guard and be in a position to land a fatal attack, the Omnitrix's A.I., which can react to the Big Bang, don't forget that, would be able to transform Ben into an alien that can survive Link's attacks, meaning that he couldn't really land a fatal blow. Wiz: Ben didn't even need Atomix or Alien X in the battle to win, all he needed to do was catch Link off-guard at the right moment and land a fatal blow. Ben was also smarter than Link, while Link is a good strategist, Brainstorm's IQ of one nonillion meant that Link couldn't really attack with anything Ben wasn't equipped to deal with. Boomstick: While both are really freaking cool characters, Ben was just way too much for Link to handle. Wiz: Overall, while Link was powerful in his own right, Ben's superior strength, speed, durability, intelligence, versatility and unpredictability was able to take him down in the end. Boomstick: I guess for Ben, this match was a 'slam' from the start. Wiz: The winner is Ben Tennyson. ' ' Original Track Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battle with old Combatants Category:Death Battles with a returning Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles